theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Morphin Time
Summary Sci and Zon are sent into Ranger Wiki, based on the Power Rangers. Skleian and Regular Guy team up in an attempt to get the Megazords out of the wiki and use them with their Knight army and Regular Guy's Hackbot Army. But not even the powers of the Rangers can stand up to the forces of the Hacker. But when the members of the Team join up with Sci and the Rangers, can they save the wiki? Meanwhile, the F.B.I arrives at Wikia Headquarters, only to discover that Oliverfan's Adress is not in a normal location... Plot Previously on The End of Wikia.... Sklei: Where are they heading? The Hacker: I'll tell you where. To a wiki currently being deleted by another... friend. When the wiki dies, so will they. Sci hits the portal, there's a bright flash and the screen cuts to black for a second. Everyone falls into the portal, looking at another wiki, collapsing on itself. Regular Guy: Huh. Let's try the other button. clicks the button, and suddenly his computer crashes, a bright light appears, and he disappears. What he doesn't see is the text " Note: Do not click the second button after clicking the first ". Meanwhile, everyone is falling towards the dying wiki. Suddenly, the wiki disappears, and 4 portals open up. Toon and Jack enter one, Brian and Nick into another, Sci and Zon in the other and lastly, Chrono's dead body in the 4th. Toon and Jack keep falling.... and falling.... and falling.... until a bright flash occurs. Toon and Jack slowly fade into the screen, and float in the middle of a white void. Toon: Where.... are .... we? alien walks in, and starts talking to the scientist alien Scientist Alien: 예. 그리고 곧 ... 그들은 도달 될 것입니다. (Yes. And Soon... they will be of the Reach.) Regular Guy: You're... alive. Toon: RG? RG! REG! GET US OUT OF HERE! cuts to RG fighting Toon Regular Guy: My choice is with the Hacker, and now.... cuts to RG and Hacker RG: The Heroes have survived. I met Toon and Jack. I'm sure the others survived too The Hacker: Sklei will be in AT Wiki, fighting there, while I will head on over to the Angry Birds Wiki. After that, I will head to a very famous wiki, where I plan to unleash the biggest blow yet. The blow that will cripple the company. The First Sign of trouble. he says this, the camera shows the events in the previous episode, with Brian and Jack meeting Corn, Sklei and his Knights meeting Corn, the crats and admin meeting, and the wiki rebelling. Hacker walks up to RG, and stares at him. The Hacker: You know, I like you RG. You've got a certain... quality. Don't mess up again. cuts to Nick and gang in unknown location Nick: Who are you? And why are you wearing a gold face? Man: I'm Oliverfan. Fan of the book and musical. Was hired by Wikia hmm... a month or so ago? It's been so long ago that I... well, I'm really sure what day it is. And the mask... well let's just say I'm... deformed. Nick: The Outside... what's going on in the outside? Brian: I don't know. I'm not sure if I even want to find out.... Meanwhile... Wikia Employee: Sir, there's been rumors. Rumors of a new employee just as powerful as you and the rest of the lot. Brandon Rhea: What? We haven't hired anyone lately... who is it? Wikia Employee: Calls himself... Oliverfan. Brandon Rhea: My god. It's him. Oliverfan is really the Hacker. GET ME CRAIG! NOW! The Employee runs down the hall, as Brandon stares at the screen. Brandon Rhea: The FBI will get the I.P. They'll find the adress. And then... we'll finally find out who the Hacker is. Once and for all. ---- will follow Zon and Sci.. both get up, rubbing their heads. Zon: Son of a beach that hurt... Sci. Ikr... looked around Zon: Where are we anyway? Sci: Zon.... Zon:.. Yes? Sci: First... how am I supposed to know!? And 2nd... WHY IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF ASH DO YOU HAVE CEREAL ALL OVER YOUR SHIRT!? Zon: ._. I was hungry... Sci: Goddammit...oh well uh...... zooms away from them. Sci: Let's just try to figure out where we are... Zon: k. switches to RG wandering around a wasteland, closely resembling the one Sci and Zon were at RG:... Hmm... well that was unfortunate... good thing I bought some backup. pulled out a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button. A few moments later a white portal appears behind him and about 30 hackbots jump out of it. RG: Alright, you ten. points at them - Explore this place, look for trails and identify the location of the Megazords. You guys, points at 15 of them, split up and try to find someone.. whoever it is. If it's one of those noobs from Sci's team, kill them, if it's someone else, interrogate them by any means to get information, or if it's one of ours, take him with you. And you five, points at the last of them, you're with me. few minutes later the hackbots split up, only 5 remaining, sticking to RG. RG: I wonder where they hid them.... do you know? looks at one of the hackbots, but it doesn't respond...... Oh, I forgot you guys can't think...... awkward... continues walking at Wikia Headquarters. Wikia Employee: What now? Brandon Rhea: We are waiting for the FBI to arrive. We'll give them access to the computer systems and get them to secure this place. They'll track the IP adress and hopefully find The Hacker... he can't maintain his undercover as Oliverfan forever.... looks down to see a few SUV-vehicles and cars, colored in black arrive. Brandon Rhea: Here they are. Let's go. Wikia Employee: Yes, sir! both go downstairs and open the doors FBI agent jumped out of one of the cars and aimed an MP5 at Brandon Rhea, so did the other agents behind him FBI Agent: This is the Federal Bureau of Investigation! Stay where you are! Brandon Rhea: Greetings, I am Brandon Rhea, a Staff member of Wikia. handed the agent his ID card, a few moments later the agent gave it back and made a hand signal to the other agents, who lowered their weapns FBI Agent: My apologies, we though you were associated with The Hacker. Brandon Rhea: No need to apologize, follow me inside. followed him inside to the 3rd floor FBI Agent: I see you need an IP track. Brandon Rhea: Yes, we need to track this person known as "The Hacker", A.K.A Oliverfan, his undercover ID. FBI Agent: Alright, my men will do their best. Brandon Rhea: Our control desktops are over there points at a door across the hall with a reading that says "STAFF" FBI Agent: Alright team, you heard him! Get there and find him! agents put their weapons in their holsters and entered the Staff room FBI Agent: Anything else you need? Brandon Rhea: Yes, if The Hacker is still in real life, he is somewhere in this building. Order your agents to scatter and look for him, and another group to secure all exits and floors, don't let ANY unauthorized faces enter, no matter what. He might have even changed his ID already, that's why we need the IP check fast. FBI Agent: Copy that, we'll do our best. Brandon Rhea: Thank you for your help, you could be stopping a major thread throughout Wikia. FBI Agent: Heh, it's what we do. other agents do as they are told and scatter switches back to Sci and Zon, walking forward in the wasteland Sci: Ugh.. does this thing have an end? Zon: That's what she said. Sci: ... slapped Zon Zon: Ow.... ;( Sci: Beach. continue walking as suddenly Sci stops walking and looks at the ground. Sci: Hey.. what is that? picked up a picture from the ground, it was dusty. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/4/42/Rangers.jpg Sci: What the... Zon: Huh? o.o Sci: I know these guys.. they are.... Power Rangers.. Zon: Really? Sci: Yeah.. Zon: ...BOOOOOOO THEEEY SUUUCK- slapped him again. Sci: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png SHUT THE FUQ UP!! Zon: OW ;(((( Sci: -.- Power Rangers are cool... anyway... this is weird.. why would a picture of Power Rangers be HERE? Zon: Maybe we're.... in the Power Rangers wiki!? :O Sci: That's absurd, if we were, then it wouldn't be a wasteland, Power Rangers are great in numbers, then can easily overpower The Hacker and his army... so with that said, there's no way this is the wik- Zon: YES! WE'RE NOT IN PR WIKI! :DDDD Sci: ...... once again slapped him even harder Zon: OWWWWWW!!! Sci: -_- Anyway... let's keep walking, maybe we'll find something else. cuts to RG walking in the same wasteland RG: *Whistles the Green Lantern theme song* his remove control flashes red and a hologram-arrow appears above it, pointing right RG: Oh, looks like our friends found something. ran towards the arrow's dirrection, along with the 5 hackbots behind him. few minutes later, he found his group of hackbots, surrounding a person, but then suddenly stepping away from him RG: Show yourself or die! Sklei: I guess I die... walked out of the group of hackbots RG: WTF!? Sklei!? Dafuq are you doing here? Sklei: I was doing something on my computer, I was ordered by the hacker to find information while some wiki gets destroyed, but suddenly my desktop crashed and I ended up here. RG: Weird.. same thing happened to me. Sklei: Soo.. what are YOU doing here? RG: I was sent by the hacker to retrieve the Power Rangers' Megazords. Sklei: The Megazords? What could he.. or YOU.. possibly want with them? RG: Duh, to make our hackbot army even stronger. Sklei: Hmmm.. RG: Care to assist me? Sklei: I could use a megazord in my knight army... so yes! RG: In that case, let's go. Sklei: Wait! Let me get some backup first too. pulled out a golden horn and blew it. few moments later a small army of knights come behind him and join the Hackbots RG: Good, now let's go. Meanwhile spit his cereal WTF WAS THAT!?!? Sci: Oh crap.... Zon: Wut? Sci: That was the knights horn.... made by Sklei to call his army of knights. Zon: So Sklei is here? Crap... Sci: Yup, and that means we'll be meeting up with him pretty soon.. Zon: Um Sci...... Sci: Yeah? Zon: Look ahead... <.< looked forward, only to see Sklei and RG walking towards them Sci: FUQ! HIDE! BEHIND A ROCK! Zon: Sci.. THERE ARE ROCKS AROUND US!! IT'S A FIELD!! Sci: FUQ.. um.. um... Sklei: Hey....what the... RG: Wut? and RG look ahead. Sklei: What are YOU two doing here!? Zon: Um... Sci: We were about to ask you the same question.... RG: We asked first.. Sci: Come on Zon! We can take 'em! Zon: Yeah! Sklei: Heh.. fools. hackbots and knights suddenly march up behind him and RG and enter attack mode Sci: O_o Zon: On second though.... Sci: Uh.. this is bad... really bad... Sklei: Heh, goodbye, noobs. RG: ATTACK! ???: Stop right there! someone jumped from above and landed on the ground. http://images.wikia.com/nickfusi0n/images/a/ab/Green_ranger.PNG Sci: Ho...ly.... fuq... ???: I won't allow you to hurt them. Sklei: WHAT!? Where did HE come from!? RG: What a failure.. I guess this Wiki hasn't been completely destroyed. Sklei: WHO ARE YOU!? ???: I am no other than... The Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver! RG: Wait... WHAT!? Your powers were destroyed a long time ago! Like... 15 seasons ago! Tommy: You haven't payed much attention, you know how Adam got his powers back to help the Overdrive rangers? RG: No sheet, what does that have to do with YOU!? Tommy: The Sentinel Knight wasn't stupid, he sacrificed his own life to restore the power of EVERY SINGLE Power Ranger.. in EXISTENCE! RG: WHAT!? No one can have that much power! I mean come on, we DESTROYED this wiki! Tommy: That's what YOU though. The Sentinel Knight predicted this and took percausions... with the wiki getting destroyed but suddenly a bright flash appears before that Tommy: In just in time, too. ends RG: Grr...well, it doesn't matter one bit!! In fact, you'll be the FIRST to fall from our army. Tommy: You underestimate me, that will be your last mistake. RG: Heh.. don't worry, we've heard of your greatness and power, Tommy Oliver. But you're not the only one with a lot of power. HACKBOTS! Sklei: KNIGHTS! Both of them: UNITE! the same white portal appears again behind them, only this time dozens of more and hundreds of Knights and Hackbots come out and start marching towards Tommy, Sci and Zon Zon: Oh no... Sci: Tommy, can you handle them? Tommy: I didn't predict this.. don't worry, we've still got time! DRAGONZORD! *He pulled out his sword and used it as a flute, then the Dragonzord appears out of nowhere, carries them up and teleports away in a golden flash. Sklei: DAMN IT!! RG: Don't worry, Sklei, they can run, but they can't hide forever, sooner or later they'll run out of time... few hours later, it is nighttime other groups of Sci's team are somewhere on different wikis, we will follow Brian, Nick and Oliverfan... A.K.A The Hacker Nick: Man.. I'm tired.. Brian: Same.... you? Oliverfan: Uh... yeah... pretty tired. Nick: Are you okay dude? You don't look so good. Oliverfan: I said I'm fine. Nick: Okay.. :/ Brian: We should try to get some sleep, we can continue tomorrow. Nick: Agreed... come on.. there's an abandoned shack over there... maybe we can rest for the night there. walk in the shack Brian: Well... good night.. and Nick lie down, followed by The Hacker The Hacker, thinking: Time to end this.. once and for all. slowly got up and pulled a knife out of his pocket switches to Tommy, Sci and Zon in a cave, by a campfire. Sci: Thanks for helping us, Tommy. They would have crushed us. Tommy: It's what we rangers do, you should know that. Sci: Yeah.. I guess I do. Tommy: We're safe for now.. Power Down! flashed white and demorphed Sci: Woah... Zon: Heheh.. you guys are actually kinda cool in 3D.. Sci: Woah, who are you and what have you done with Zon? Zon: I lied. Sci: ... once again slapped him Zon, crying: OWWWWW STAHP IT!!! Sci: Don't mind him he's just... not a fan of rangers... anyway... what's the plan? Tommy: These people that were about to attack you.. they came here looking for the megazords. Sci: Oh crap... wait.. how do you know? Tommy: The pink mystic ranger was spying on one of them from above and heard his plan. Sci: Wait.. Vida? The mystic rangers are here too? Tommy: Yes, actually.. and not just them, like I said, the Sentinel Knight restored ALL of our powers. Sci: Wait, are you trying to say that.. every single Power Ranger in existence is... here?! :O Tommy: Yep, and they're all watching over what's left of our world. Sci: Wow... we gotta save this place... Tommy: It's what we've been trying to do... now then... why don't you tell me about you and your friend? You guys look like humans but you are certainly not from this world. Sci: We're not, actually. We're from real life, outside of Wikia, and it's not just us, we've got some other friends who got stuck on other wikis the moment we arrived. The Hacker, the leader of RG and Sklei, the ones you saved us from, is their leader. He and his army of hackbots invaded our home wiki and we got stuck in the internet, Wikia to be exact. Since a month or two... we've been travelling cross-wikia, stopping threads. We've already been to like... 10 or 12 of them, and all of them are in the state this wiki is right now, not just this one. Tommy: I see... you are true heroes. Sci: Heh no we're not.. you guys are the heroes.. we just happened to get stuck here and we're trying to restore Wikia. Tommy: But you fight for what you love and believe, right? Sci: Well.. sort of but- Tommy: That's more than enough to prove that you are heroes... anyway... you guys should try to get some sleep, we're not finished yet, we CAN'T let them two get the Megazords, if they do, there won't be a Wikia to save anymore, no matter how strong we are. Sci: Well... okay..... now switch back to the FBI in Wikia Headquarters Random FBI Agent: SIR! We got him! Rhea and the FBI Agent boss ran to the monitor Brandon Rhea: Where is he!? Agent: It shows he is logged in on the remains of Mario wiki! Brandon Rhea: Infiltrate the wiki! Even hack it if you have to! Just get rid of him! Agent: Roger! Meanwhile... Nick: Sleeping suddenly sneezed Brian: DAMN! Nick: WHAZZAT?! jumped up Nick: DAMMIT DUDE I JUST FELL ASLEEP! Brian: Sorry... quickly put his knife back in his pocket Nick: Hey.. why aren't you getting some sleep.. dude? Oliverfan: I'm just... thinking about things. Brian: Well think tomorrow, we can't do sheet if we don't get some rest. Oliverfan: You're right.... I guess.. and Nick go back to sleep The Hacker, thinking: Crud.. I won't get anywhere with these idiots... I should wait for a better chance.. in the meanwhile... I'll take the oppurtunity to rest.. heh. lies down back at Wikia Headquarters Agent: Sir! The wiki is heavily protected by cache, javascript and HTML! It might take DAYS to breach them! Brandon Rhea: I don't CARE how long it takes, just get him!!! Agent: Copy! day... including Nick, Brian, The Hacker, Sci and Zon are awake and are continuing their travel will follow RG and Sklei RG: According to this radar.. the megazords should be right.... looked forward to see a large, rocky cliff - There... Sklei: I don't see anything... RG: Duh, do you think they would hide their most powerful weapons in the middle of nowhere above the surface line? Nope, they're smart, but we're smarter. Come on, let's go. Sklei: Okay... now follow Sci and Zon, walking towards the same cliff but from a different angle Sci: Tommy said they're here. Zon: Do you think Sklei and RG are ahead of us? Sci: I don't know, but I know one thing. Sklei may advertise a lot but he's smart. Zon: Uh-huh... half an hour later, they have all reached the entrances of the cliff, which is like a mineshaft. All of them walk in and climb up some stairs. Sklei: Almost there. RG: We'll be unstoppable. [And in the same time.. Zon: You ever drove a Megazord before? Sci: Nope. all reach the main platform infront of the megazords on each side Sci and RG: There they are! Zon: Uhm... Sci... Sklei: We got company... all look at each other from across Sci: You're not taking these megazords, pal. RG: And who's gonna stop me? Cereal boy? Zon: HEY! Cereal is tasty. At least I don't advertise it -.- Sklei: Oooh okay that's IT. RG: Sklei, take the right Megazord, I call dibs on the left! Sklei: Got it! ran towards the right one, opened the door and jumped in Zon: Sci!? Sci: I got this! Go for Sklei! I'll take RG. Zon: Okay! ran after RG who also entered the megazord RG: All systems go. pressed a button and the top of the hill opened as a huge door grabbed hold of the Megazord's arm and started climbing up as the Megazord took off, but RG doesn't see him, Zon does the same with Sklei's megazord. climbed up further, opened the door and jumped in the cabin, where Sklei is Sklei: WHAT THE-NO! Zon: Surprise! punched Sklei Sklei: Ugh... plan B. pressed a button, setting the Megazord to auto-pilot. He pulled out his knight sword Sklei: Let's do this, beach. formed a sword out of rocks Zon: Bring it. both charged at each other. Zon slashes him vertically but Sklei blocked with a horrizontal position, he then pushes forward, pushing Zon backwards. Sklei then slashes at him, Zon blocks but Sklei sweeps his leg, making him fall over. Zon drops his sword. Sklei puts his foot over Zon's back, stopping him from grabbing his sword again Zon: Ugh.. come on... Sklei: Goodbye... Zon. suddenly bends his hands over and grabs Sklei's foot, then throws him backwards where he hits a wall and falls. Zon picks up his sword again and just before Sklei recovers, the sword pins his shirt, stucking him to the wall Zon: Bad day, beach. pulled out a cereal cannon Sklei: What the fuc- shot a cereal bomb, hitting Sklei and causing him to fall over, ripping his shirt because of the sword Sklei: Gah..... no... walked to him, grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air, then pressed a button on the wall, causing a door to open on the side of the Megazord Zon: I always hated your advertising. smashes Sklei's head with his elbow and throw him out the door Zon: Have a nice flight! :D meanwhile... this was going on at the same time is trying to climb up to the megazord's cabin like Zon Sci: Ugh come on.. RG: What the.. HEY! GET OFF! Sci: MAKE ME. RG: Okay, you asked for it. presses a button and two holes open on the megazord. Hackbots with mounted jetpacks fly and up and go after Sci Sci: Oh crap! let's go of the edge with one hand and forms a sword of darkness with the other, he starts counter-slashing the hackbots that fly at him RG: GET OFF YOU BEACH! tilts the Megazord sideways but Sci keeps holding on Sci: DAMMIT!.. Okay.... let's hope this works.. lets go and starts falling but throws his sword at the cabin, breaking it and injuring RG's hand RG: UGH! Sci: SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!!! Zon takes control of the Megazord and flies downward, after Sci Zon: SCI HANG ON! flies below him and makes a 90 degree turn forward, catching Sci, who climbs in the cabin and sits in the seat next to Zon Sci: Phew... nice save. Zon: Don't mention it. looks though the Megazord's glass Sci: We got company. RG flies infront of them, with Sklei inside Zon: OH COME ON! HE TOTALLY RIPPED ME OFF!! Sci: Get ready... the radio on the megazord turns on Tommy: Sci! Zon! Can you hear me? Sci: Yes! What's going on? Tommy: I'm watching the battle from the ground. I'm gonna try to power down the megazords via the morphers. In the meanwhile, hold them off and weaken them so I can power them down faster! Sci: You hear that, Zon? Zon: Hell yeah, let's do it! aimed at RG's megazord and fired a missile, RG dodged and accelerated towards Zon, rammed him, pushing him backwards, Zon recovered and shot a missile again, this time hitting RG. RG pressed a button, making two machine guns appear on the Megazord's shoulders Zon: Oh SHI- fires at him furiously. Zon shielded the megazord with energy, then rammed RG with the shield, knocking him back a great distance, then shooting a missile that heat-seeks and locks on him. RG quickly recovers and flies up, making horizontal, vertical and spiral turns, but the missile keeps following him. RG then slows down and makes an energy tube, absorbing the missile and shooting it back at Zon, who is hit by it, causing the megazord to shake. Zon then brings up the rocket launchers. RG prepares the machine guns again and starts firiring, but Zon shoots a missile dirrectly at the megazord's shoulder, causing the right machine gun to be blown off, crashing down on the ground. RG dismounts the other machine gun, causing the megazord to lose weight, flying faster. Zon discards the cannons and rams RG with great strenght, then they fly up above the skyline where there is an aurora. Zon supercharges the megazord's left fist and punches RG's megazord in the chestplate, making a hole in it. The shockwave released from the fist clears the sky, making the aurora visible for a few seconds. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/2/28/Aurora.jpg continues to fight back, trying to punch Zon with the left fist, but Zon blocks then roundhouse kicks RG and blasts a beam of light at him, RG recovers, absorbs the light beam and shoots it back at Zon, who is hit. Then Zon pushes a red button, causing the Megazord to weaken but surrounded by a massive golden shield of energy. Zon then rams RG again and blows the chestplate and the left arm of the megazord out Sklei: AAAHHHH!!! Zon: W00T! Sci: Nice going, man! We totally got this! Tommy, on radio: Alright guys, that's enough! I'm going to power down the megazords, you need to abandon them, make RG and Sklei follow you to the ground and bail out of the megazords, then I'll power them down, destroying them. Zon: Awww but they're so awesome. Sci: We gotta do it! Come on! Zon: Fine. Let's do it. aims downwards and once again enters the air below the skyline, then speeds down and lands slowly Sklei: Follow them! RG: On it! follows them through the skyline and sees them landing RG: What are those idiots doing!? Sci and Zon bail out of the megazord and hide Tommy: Here goes nothing! powers them down, causing both megazords to create a massive explosion, destroying themselves Sci: Omg... did we win!? Zon: Nope.... looks up Zon: Too easy.. and RG parachute down to the landscape and land RG: You haven't won yet... not by a longshot. HACKBOTS! ASSEMBLE! thousands of hackbots from before appear behind him, next to Sklei's knight army Zon: Not again.... jumps next to them Sci: Tommy! Now what!? Tommy: It's time the Power Rangers announce their return.... RANGERS! COME FORTH! bright flash of colors appear behind them and every single ranger in existence appears, drawing out their weapon All Rangers: POWER RANGERS, UNITE!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/2/26/Rangers2.jpg Zon and Sci: O________O All Rangers: TOGETHER WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL. Sci: HELL YEAH! All Rangers: Sci, Zon, thank you for all your help. Your braverly and courage will always be remembered. Now, we shall serve our purpose! Tommy: I will lead the rangers into battle! You two get out of here! Run somewhere! We will hold them off! Sci: Good luck.... Tommy... all of you... and Zon start running away, after about 20 minutes they are far away but can still hear the battle Zon: Now what?! Nick, Brian and the Hacker are walking Nick: Brian, our internet powers just charged! We can teleport to Sci! He'll know what to do. Brian: Well.. that escalated quickly. Oliverfan: Alright.. if you think it's a good idea.. go ahead. Yes... now he will lead me straight to him Nick: Okay..... aaaand.. GO! the same time, Jack and Toon also teleport from their wiki, linking to Sci and Zon Sci: WOAH! bright light appears and everyone appears around Zon and Sci Sci: Holy crap! Guys! Where were you? Jack: We were stuck on a random wiki... where are we anyway? Sci: At the power ranger wiki.. who is this guy? Oliverfan: I am Oliverfan... Brian: We met him on our way here... he's a friend. Toon: Oh, good to know. The Hacker, thinking: Oh my god this is even better! Now I get to kill ALL of them! Oliverfan: Okay... Brian: Dude.. you are acting kinda weird.. ... ???: That's because he's not who he says he is. Sentinel Knight's figure appears, although shadowed, it glows yellow. A sword appears in his hand as he slashes though Oliverfan's face, cutting is mask off and revealing his face. The Hacker: What!? NOO!! Brian: HOLY SHEET! Nick: HE'S THE HACKER!!!! Brian: SON OF A BEACH, YOU LIED TO US!!! The Hacker: Heh.. you are smart..... but not smart enough. Toon: Shut the fuq up, you are outnumbered! Sci: Yeah! Your pals Sklei, RG and their little knight/hackbot army are getting their ashes handed to them by the Power Rangers. You are LOSING! The Hacker: You think just because I'm alone I'll give up! WRONG! And you know what? I'm not even alone! I still got HUNDREDS AND THOUSANDS of HACKBOTS!! Sklei and RG may be defeated but that doesn't mean that I am defeated, nope, far from it. Until then.. enjoy your time on this sad place known as Wikia.. enjoy it while you have it... suddenly opened a portal, walked in and disappeared with the portal closing behind him Zon: -_- That little beach seeking cheap ashhole motherfuqer.. Sci: ._. Brian: ._. Sci: Anyway... turned at the Sentinel Knight Sci: Thank you for helping us... Sentinel Knight: I am not the hero.. the Power Rangers were.. Sci: Were? What hapenned? Did they win? Sentinel Knight: I am am sorry, Sci100 but.... Sentinel Knight: They are gone. Everyone: WHAT!? Zon: No! Sci: No... they can't.. they're NOT gone! Sentinel Knight: I am sorry but.. it's the truth. They were overpowered.. but they served their purpose.. Sci: HOW!?!? BY DYING!??! Sentinel Knight: No.. by protecting you.. all of you, if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't accomplish your goal right now. Sci: But.. Sentinel Knight: I am truly sorry Sci.. but know this, their spirits will live forever, this is why YOU have to put an end to this. I know you can do it, Sci and friends, I believe in you. You can do it, restore peace and revive not just this land and it's inhabitants, but every wiki and every world.. you can do it... good luck... my friends... I shall give you the strenght needed to go back to your world.... bright flash appears as the Sentinel Knight fades away Sci: WAIT!! all disappear ... ... ---- back at Wikia Headquarters FBI Agent: Looks like The Hacker won't stop travelling cross-wikia. He just entered Power Rangers wiki and immedeatly left for the Harry Potter wiki. Brandon Rhea: WHAT!?!? Okay... order more agents to look for him, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY, he MUST be stopped at all costs! ---- TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *This is based on Power Rangers Category:The End of Wikia Category:Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:NickFusi0n